<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Close, Yet So Far by ibrokeit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626550">So Close, Yet So Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeit/pseuds/ibrokeit'>ibrokeit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Kinda, i've never posted on AO3 before, uh crowley and aziraphale's relationship is nebulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeit/pseuds/ibrokeit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawly lost everything he had: the stars, those worlds, and his faith was hanging on by a needle’s thread. But even after all of that pain, after becoming a demon, after everything, he found something– someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Close, Yet So Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hullo i'm just posting this on here from <a href="https://only-ever-asked-questions.tumblr.com/post/186833619135/so-close-yet-so-far">tumblr</a> cuz why not. i felt melancholic at the time so i had to write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He exhaled softly as a cloud yet to be created. Another gathering of dust, hydrogen, and helium forming to create a nebula. He subtly shifted atoms together to begin the creation of a few stars and then let time take its course.</p><p>The system was one of billions he’d helped create. They were all unique and similar in a way. He made them because She asked him to. He was proud, strikingly bright yellow eyes flickering at the growing worlds.</p><p>What he had just created was what would come to be known as Alpha Centauri: Two dwarf stars and a smaller red dwarf, though the regular dwarfs, A and B, were the center of attention for anyone looking. They would end up orbiting the other in a galactic dance, so close, yet very far away; a binary star.</p><p>Alpha Centauri was the last system “Crawly” (he <s>refuses to</s> can’t remember his angel name) ever helped make. A few millennia before the earth was created, he was given the proverbial boot from Heaven. Why? Well, that was the reason. Too many questions, or so he’d been flippantly told by an Archangel before his decent into literal Hell. And perhaps he did ask a lot. Why this? Why that? How is this going to work? Asking about Her supposed Plan.</p><p>His Fall was long and when he hit the bottom there was just continued burning; boiling acid in his veins, turning his wings to ash and his eyes to a serpent’s. Why? You help build literal worlds for thousands of years and a few ticks made Her kick you off? Was God really so almighty if She couldn’t take the possibility of independent thought?</p><p>Crawly lost everything he had: the stars, those worlds, and his faith was hanging on by a needle’s thread. But even after all of that pain, after becoming a demon, after everything, he found something– some<em>one</em>. He really shouldn’t have. It could have dire consequences but could he Fall any farther?</p><p>“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“You did, it was flamin’ like anythin’, what ‘appened to it?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Lost it already, have you?”</p><p>“…I gave it away…”</p><p>“You <em>what?</em>”</p><p>“I gave it away! There are vicious animals! It’s going to be cold out there and she’s expecting already…”</p><p>The angel was agent of God, a principality to be precise, and he’d just given up his sword against Her word. Crawley’s golden eyes looked at him fondly. The Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate, had just disobeyed Her out of… Kindness. But he wasn’t going to Fall, no, Crawly had gone way beyond that sort of deal, and frankly the demon didn’t want the angel to experience what he did.</p><p>He saw Alpha Centauri every now and again. The humans mistook it for a long time as one star when it was really two (plus the red dwarf). A and B danced around each other and would be for a very long time. So close, yet so far.</p><p>–</p><p>Crowley laughed fondly at the angel, taking his sunglasses off as he quickly sauntered towards the couch. Aziraphale grinned sheepishly at something he himself had said, welcoming Crowley into a warm embrace as the demon flopped onto the couch.</p><p>Close.</p><p>Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, swearing he could have seen a glint of stardust in the other’s eyes. Perhaps it was nostalgia or longing, but he really did think so. He shifted himself, his head now more level with Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale kept a loose echo of a hug on him still.</p><p>Closer.</p><p>After what wasn’t the end of the world he’d had a bit of time to think. He leaned into Aziraphale’s side. Comfortable. When was the last time he felt comfortable? It always seemed to be around the angel. Crowley pretended to clear his throat.</p><p>“Angel?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>
  <em>Closer.</em>
</p><p>“Would you like to take a trip to Alpha Centauri?” Crowley paused for a moment. “Of course, not runnin’ or anythin’. Jus’ up in the stars.” He waved his arm up lazily.</p><p>Aziraphale took one of Crowley’s hands in his own, cupping around it softly. The demon averted his gaze, and while he made a blasé show of his question, Aziraphale knew better. He smiled softly. “I would love that very much, my dear, yes.”</p><p>Crowley grinned shakily, as if he was expecting the angel to decline. “Tomorrow, perhaps?” He offered eventually, looking back at Aziraphale.</p><p>“Sounds splendid.” Crowley let out a short laugh, rolling his eyes.</p><p>And he, grinning like a fool, looked up into teal eyes that he swore reflected stardust. And Aziraphale looked up into shimmering, starstruck yellow eyes with slit pupils, one of a few indicators that they should be far, far apart. But they were close. So very close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>